


Just Drinks

by ndk1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Childhood Trauma, Divorced Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, F/M, First Time, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), astoria is a bro, the kids are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndk1993/pseuds/ndk1993
Summary: When Ginny stays home from work on a Tuesday to talk to Harry, everything changes. When he's nursing a Firewhisky at the Leaky Cauldron shortly after, his past catches up to him and he has to face a choice that was made for him so many years prior. He's no longer a boy but when he sees Draco, really sees him, for the first time in years it's like nothing has changed. He fought a war as a child but can he navigate his whole life changing at 32?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Just Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I am severely depressed and the only thing bringing me any type of feeling is Drarry fics so I've decided to write one. I know we hate Jo and all that but I am allowed to have some joy and comfort from a world that saved my life. We all gave up on her version long ago anyway and we've made it into the beautiful thing it was supposed to be. I won't give that woman another dime and she won't take this away from me. This is our universe. So enjoy this happy story with healing and love and joy! It's gonna be ride! I'm going to be mostly working on this instead of working throughout the day so this will update when it does... Welcome to the journey! -nina danielle

Ginny had met someone. Well, not met someone. She had reconnected with Oliver Wood. Harry hadn’t seen it coming. She had stayed home from work on a Tuesday, the kids were going to the Burrow because of it. Molly was all too happy to have her grandchildren over for the day. Things had changed between them over the years, sure, but this wasn’t what Harry had expected when she said they needed to talk.

They met up again when she was still with the Harpies, shameless but harmless flirting when they played each other and at events. They had reconnected once she started working at the Prophet since he had been a trainer for Puddlemore after retiring from playing. It had started simply but it was now more and had been for quite some time. Harry could hear her telling him that she would always love him, that this wasn’t the life that she wanted but it sounded mostly like a telly with static. His whole world was collapsing around him but he could only think about their kids. They had three under ten. How would they take it?

“What about the kids? Did you think about them?” Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at her but he kept his voice steady at the start. “How do you think Al is going to take it hearing that his mum is leaving him? Lily is four!” He stood, took two fistfuls of his hair and pulled. He knew that he shouldn’t shout but he couldn’t help it. He knew that they were growing apart but he didn’t think it had come to this. He finally turned to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face and he instantly felt all of his anger dissipate. She met his eyes and he could see everything she was feeling.

“I thought about them a lot. I would’ve left two years ago if I hadn’t.” She stood and took his hand. He tried to force the tears back. “I’m not happy and I know you’re happier when I’m gone.” He took a step back and pulled his hand from hers. “We’re not kids anymore, Harry. We deserve to be happy with people we truly love."

That was how he found himself at the Leaky Cauldron on a late Tuesday afternoon. They had discussed what their life was going to look like now. She would be moving in with Oliver not too far from Grimmauld Place and they would share custody. She had apparently already sent an owl to a solicitor so they could legally divorce. She didn’t want anything from him and the same for him. They decided it would be best if the children’s main residence was with Harry since Ginny travelled regularly for the Prophet. They were going to tell the children tonight and Ginny would move out at the weekend but he needed space from her for a minute or an hour three. He wasn’t angry anymore, it was starting to all make sense in his head but he was still sad.

“Harry Potter drinking at the Leaky Cauldron at half four in the afternoon on a Tuesday? That must mean something dreadful has happened.” Harry’s heart started to race at that voice and turned to see someone that he hadn’t seen, except in brief passing, in several years. But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Hi, Draco.”


	2. Nosy Malfoy

Draco Malfoy had aged quite well over the years. His white blonde hair now much longer and usually tied in some elaborate way or in an effortlessly messy bun. He was still lean but it was muscle. Harry got lost in his grey-blue eyes for a moment and didn’t hear what Draco had said. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Draco chuckled and sat across from Harry in the booth. 

“I asked if I could join you and hear the woes of the Saviour since it had been so long.” Harry rolled his eyes and took another sip of his Firewhisky. 

“Yes, ‘the Saviour of the Wizarding World!’" He usually tried to keep his utter disdain for the title to himself but Draco was safe. “If only they knew the truth, right?” He finally met those grey-blue eyes and sighed. “That I didn’t do anything without the help of so many people and just dumb luck. That I’m a mess and apparently completely unlovable since Ginny is leaving me,” he blew out a shaky breath and stared down at his fingers trying to ground himself in the glass he was holding.

“I’m sorry, Potter,” Draco’s hand was warm, just like he remembered, as it wrapped around his wrist. “You want to talk about it more or do you just want to talk about our kids since that’s all we have left?” Harry chuckled and moved so he could squeeze Draco’s hand. He hadn’t touched him in years, the memories started to float in but he squashed it quickly. 

“Do you remember Wood?” Draco looked confused for only half a moment before his eyes widened but it quickly softened to sadness. “It’s apparently been happening since she joined the Prophet shortly after Lily was born. It wasn’t anything real until two years ago but she didn’t want to leave the kids.” He looked at his hand wrapped around Draco’s. He had missed this man. They hadn’t spoken since before they both had gotten married, when the thing they had finally happened.

“She’s a right git and he’s an arsehole for this.” Draco intertwined their fingers and Harry was drawn to how their very different skin tones looked next to one another. Everything that he had suppressed for the last fourteen years. That summer so long ago. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’s loved Ginny for years but there was a time when he had thought that, maybe, Draco… he can’t let that thought process start. 

“You’re right,” he chuckled and felt a weight come off his chest. “What are you doing here? What’s happening with you that you’re here at the same time as me?” Guilt flashed onto his face and Harry inwardly groaned as he saw Draco lightly bite his bottom lip. 

“I had to pick up some supplies to restock and I saw you walking with a lot of determination. I came in hoping you were still here. It looked like you could use a friend and it has been far too long.” Harry nodded in agreement they hadn’t spoken since that summer after the war. They reconnected when Harry had testified at his and his mother’s trials, which kept them out of Azkaban. Both Malfoys were grateful but Harry made sure that they knew it was because they deserved it. No matter what they had done before, he wouldn’t have survived without their help. They helped win the war at key moments that could have ended everything. 

He let the memory of the first time they had lunch together at the Manor take over. Draco had met him at the gate, not wanting to have him come inside after what happened the last time he was there. They had a picnic by one of the Manor’s ponds. It was the first time they had really ever talked. Apologies and stories flowed between them easily. Harry had started to feel affection for Draco years prior but it was something he pressed down and ignored. During this meal, he let himself really feel it for the first time. The conversation took them to exploring the grounds for hours until the sun had almost completely set. After everything that they had suffered through, this was what they both needed: a day to just be Harry and Draco.They shared shy smiles that first day, the promise of spending more time together, and a long hug that during it, Harry could have sworn he felt the other’s lips on his hair. 

The fateful day a only three months later started to play in his mind but he stopped it because what he was feeling now with Draco was good. His marriage just ended that day but he knew that it had been over long before it began. He had loved his wife very much but it wasn’t this. He hadn't felt anything close to this in years with her. He took a deep breath and just said what he was thinking. 

“I’ve missed you. I know that is the complete wrong thing to say right now but it’s there. I have missed you so very much.” Harry looked up and saw that Draco was trying to suppress his smile. 

“I have missed you terribly, Potter. But,” Draco’s smile turned sad and he squeezed Harry’s hand, “this isn’t the time, love. You have a lot to deal with before we can even begin to think about this again.” 

“I didn’t mean-” Draco shushed him and leaned a little closer across the table. 

“I know but I know you. We may be different now but I know what’s going through your head because it’s been going through mine from the moment I saw you walking down the street.” He took his hand away and Harry’s felt cold without the touch. “We can be friends for now. You need someone on your side and I just so happen to know a wonderful, discrete solicitor that I will owl for you. She’s absolutely the best. Got me and Astoria through ours.” It was moments like this one that he wished he could show his younger self. He wished he would’ve gotten to know him earlier instead of after the war. They spent so long hating one another and it was all wasted time. 

“We should have play dates too. Al and Scorpius would probably be instant friends, you know. Since it’s going to be just us a lot of the time since Ginny is gone so much for work, it would be nice to have them make more friends.” Draco smiled. It wasn’t muted in any sense, it was bright like the joy was radiating out of him. 

“I’d love that. Will the rest of the Weasles be joining as well?” Harry chuckled softly at the git. 

“They could, I’d have to check with Ron and Hermione. Though, I bet they’d be fine with it. Especially since I take theirs all the time for the day.” 

“Of course you do, you mother hen, you.” They both heartily laughed at that. “I need to pick up Scorp from the Manor, can’t leave him with Mother too long or else I’ll never get him back.” They just smiled at one another for another moment before Draco stood. “I’ll owl you about the playdate. It was good to see you, Harry.” He had forgotten how much he loved hearing his first name come out of that mouth. 

“It was good to see you too, Draco.” He took another sip of his drink as he watched him leave the Cauldron. He couldn’t stop himself before chuckling because his day was all better because of Draco Malfoy still being a nosy twat.


	3. House-elves rule.

The conversation with the children went about exactly as Harry expected it to. Lily didn’t fully understand it but she still cried as he brought her to his lap to hold her. Al was angry, it was obvious that he had a better grasp on everything but he was still only six. He shouted through the tears that he refused to let her leave, how could she leave them? What had he done wrong? It was heartbreaking to watch. Ginny tried to calm him but he sat next to Harry and glared at his mother. The worst, however, was James. There were no tears or sounds that came from the eldest boy. He just sat there. Their exuberant, precocious boy looked utterly defeated. He too moved to sit by his father. Harry could see how hurt Ginny was by this but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling proud of his children in this moment. What he didn’t expect was what James said after a few minutes of quiet tears.

“If you’re leaving, just go. Now. You don’t want to be here so go. We’re staying with Dad.” James stood and Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop him. “We don’t want you here.” James turned back to his siblings and dad, put his hands out, and took his siblings upstairs. Harry looked at Ginny who was quietly crying. 

“I love you, Gin, but our son is right.” He stood and headed to follow his children. “You should just go. We all need some time.” He turned to face her and set his expression, “I’ll let you know when they’re ready to see you again because I won’t force them before they tell me.” He headed up the stairs and found them all snuggled together on James’ bed. His eldest was reading to his siblings. Lily was falling asleep and Al had his head on his brother’s chest. His sons rarely got along and to see James’ arm wrapped around Al, reading to him warmed his chest. His eyes met his eldest’s over the book in his lap and they both smiled.

“Is mummy gone yet?” Al’s voice was soft and he didn’t move his head from his brother’s chest.

“Not right yet, but she will be soon.” He sat at the end of the bed and gave James’ foot a squeeze. “I’m proud of you for standing up for our family. And I promise that I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” The tiny yawn from his daughter makes him feel tired too. “How about I check to see if it’s safe then we all have a cuddle in my much bigger bed?”

“Can we have pizza for supper?” Lily's eyes hadn’t even opened and that made Harry chuckle. 

“We’ll have pizza and ice cream tonight, sound good?” They all lit up and he headed back out to see Ginny waiting outside the door, he closed it before she could go in.  
“Can I at least say goodbye to them?” Harry stepped forward and kissed her cheek. 

“They don’t want that right now. I’m sorry, Gin, but I’m never going to make my children do something that’s going to hurt them.” Ginny deflated even more if that’s possible. “They will see you when they’re ready.” He stepped back and looked to the stairs. “Give Wood my best. We’ll see you as soon as they’re ready.” She nodded and walked down the stairs but he waited until she was out of sight before going back in. 

“Big bed time?” He grinned and picked up his daughter as the boys got up. James took his brother’s hand and they led the pack up the next floor and went straight into Harry’s room. They all got into bed. Harry felt somewhat whole in this moment. He heard a crack and saw Kreacher standing there with a tray of what smelled like hot chocolate. 

“Kreacher has brought cocoa for everyone. Kreacher heard what happened.” Kreacher had softened even more after the war. Once the kids were born, he had instantly taken to them; especially Al and Lily. He even loved James. Harry remembered bringing each of them home and Kreacher being extremely attentive. 

“Kreacher cocoa!” Lily’s little arms went up in excitement. Kreacher snuck the children cocoa all of the time, he knew it but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. He knows the elf only does it when they need the comfort. He was also known to read them to sleep and play with them too. He really loved these children and it made him happy that they had hit this point. 

“Kreacher’s cocoa is the best there is,” Harry smiled as the elf handed each child a mug after telling them to sit up. He was surprised when he was also handed a mug. “Thank you, Kreacher.” 

“Kreacher is happy to help Master Harry and the children in any way he can.” Lily leaned over the edge of the bed after setting her cocoa on the bedside table and kissed the elf’s head. This was a regular thing and it always flustered Kreacher but Harry knew that the elf secretly loved it.

“Thank you, Kreacher.” The elf smiled and bowed. 

“Anything for you, Miss Lily.” 

“Kreacher, I promised them pizza and ice cream. Could you get that together? And we’d like you to join us tonight. We need to have the whole family together and that includes you.” The elf smiled and bowed.

“Kreacher will alert Master Harry when everything is ready.” There was a crack and he was gone. The four of them sat there snuggling quietly and drinking their cocoa. Harry couldn’t figure out what he was feeling but right at this moment he was just happy to have his children. He knew that there were people who needed to be told but tonight was about his kids. It didn’t take long before Kreacher was back letting them know he had everything set up. They all headed downstairs, the boys were still holding hands and Kreacher had Lily’s in his. They got downstairs and the four of them gasped. Kreacher had set up the sitting room with a large fort made of pillows, sheets, and comforters. The kids squealed and ran into the room. Harry knelt to get on Kreacher’s level. 

“Thank you, Kreacher.” He pushed back the tears that started to form. “I’m really glad you’re here.” He gave the elf a light hug and stood back up. 

“Kreacher! Come sit by me!” Lily loved the elf probably more than she loved her brothers. He went and sat between Al and the tiny redhead. Harry sat on the other side of James and placed a kiss on his son’s head. They enjoyed their pizza and Kreacher did little tricks with the kids’ toys to make them laugh. When it was time for ice cream sundaes he floated them to each of the children. Once they were done they turned on the wireless and had a dance party. The house was full of laughter and it made Harry feel like everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Time for Visitors.

Things had quieted down after the initial shock and craziness because the Prophet had no shame in splattering it all over their pages. Harry shielded the kids from it all. They had formed a bubble in their house with Kreacher helping out more with the children than normal. He had owled everyone who needed to know but asked to give him and the children some space for a bit. He had asked them if they wanted to see anyone but they all said they just wanted to stay home with him. 

It had taken almost a month and a half before things cleared out and were quiet again. They had received many owls but the wards against messages from strangers did their duty. The owls from his friends were full of kind messages but it was the owls from Molly and Draco that surprised him. Molly’s words of love and wanting to remind him that he had been his son for much longer than he and Ginny had been together was exactly what he needed to hear. She was quite upset with her daughter and supported his decision to protect the children. She wanted them with her at the Burrow as soon as they were up for it but knew they needed time. 

It was the Saturday after Ginny left that Draco’s first message came. The news had hit the papers the day before and Harry was surprised when the note came.

H,  
I saw that the news had hit. I’m sorry that this is happening. Please feel free to floo call me anytime if you want to talk about anything. Just let me know what you need.  
Scorp and I are more than happy to come over if you want the company. He’s very excited to make new friends but we can wait until you’re ready.  
I’m here for you. Whatever you want or need, I will provide.  
All my love,  
D.

Harry’s heart skipped a few beats before it started racing. ‘All my love’ was what got him. He sat there petting the owl, rereading the note several times before sitting down to write his response. 

D,  
Thank you. I don’t really know what else to say. The kids and I have decided to wrap ourselves in a bubble for a bit. But as soon as we’re ready for visitors, you’ll be the first ones over.  
Thank you for reaching out. It’s already been a circus. If you know a way of getting the Prophet to leave me alone, please let me know!  
I want to see you as soon as I can. Once the kids are ready, things have calmed down, and I can get a night away: we need to get drinks. Just drinks, promise.  
I miss you.  
All my love,  
H.

The letters started flowing back and forth daily over the weeks. Mostly about mundane things and their children. There was light flirting but they weren’t doing much more than that. There was a promise of more once he was ready and it got him through the days. Harry had realized quite a bit about himself over the last few weeks. He wrote to Draco about everything that he was processing. The biggest one was about when his marriage had actually ended. While he had loved Ginny, he had fallen out of love with her a few years prior. These letters were making him think more and more about his time with Draco after the war. They had been happy those few months. It was fourteen years ago but the memories were still fresh. 

They got together every day for weeks. It became a routine and a source of comfort for them. They would meet at the gate of the manor for lunch somewhere around the grounds. They would talk for hours and venture around. It was only a week in when Harry had reached for Draco’s hand when they passed a pond. The blonde looked down as he shifted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined. They started doing that every day. They didn’t talk about it. They didn’t mention that Harry had started laying his head on Draco’s shoulder and his lap. No one mentioned it when Draco would run his fingers through Harry’s curls when they were cuddled together. 

The first time Draco kissed him they were sitting against a tree, their tree. They had ended up at this same tree every day since they started this. They were sitting next to one another holding hands and Harry’s head on his shoulder. 

“Harry?” he pulled his head up and made a surprised noise when he felt Draco’s lips touch his. It was gentle, no one pressing for more but not stopping either. It was several minutes later that they finally pulled apart. “I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Harry chuckled. 

“Me too.”

Harry was pulled out of his memory when Lily ran into his office with a squeal. He looked at his tiny, firestorm of a child and chuckled as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

“Daddy, when is Mr. Malfoy going to be here?” He poked her nose and looked at the clock on the wall. 

“They should be here any moment so we’d better get downstairs! You have a new friend to meet!” Her eyes lit up and she hopped down waiting for him to get up. They got to the sitting room right as the green flames lit up. Harry’s boys ran in right at that moment and he lit up when he saw the two blondes coming out of the fireplace. Lily ran right up to them and smiled. 

“Hi, Mr. Malfoy! Hi Scorpius! I’m Lily,” his daughter thrust out her hand to them and both fathers chuckled. Draco knelt down and shook her hand. 

“It’s a real pleasure, Miss Lily.” The boys introduced themselves and they all decided to go to the back garden, Kreacher had helped the Potter children set it up for their play date. Harry hung back with Draco, watching their kids running around the yard with Kreacher watching them closely. They went into the kitchen and Harry made some tea. They sat in the breakfast nook in relative silence for a few more minutes until Harry turned to Draco. He pushed a piece of blonde hair behind his ear before pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “Are you sure, love? You have to be sure. I know last time was my fault but, I can’t go down this road if you’re not ready.” Harry was going to let himself have this. Draco had ended it then but he understood it all now. So he was certain that what he was about to say was the absolute truth. 

“I’m ready, I’ve been ready for fourteen years.”


	5. Play dates, huh?

The play date went quite well if you asked Draco Malfoy. Scorp had made new friends and they played the day away. It warmed his chest to see not only the children getting along but Scorp had instantly taken to Harry as well. He had always known that Harry would be a wonderful father. He made sure that each of the children felt included and that everyone had gotten their fair share of him and Draco. James had taken right to him and was asking him so many questions about his work as a potions master. He looked so much like a young Harry that it made him think back to their early days at Hogwarts. Al had Harry’s quieter demeanor and Lily was not only the spitting image of her mother but she had her temperament too. 

They played the day away, coming inside only for food and other necessary things. Kreacher made lunch for everyone and they all sat together with the kids full of excitement. Harry offered to give Kreacher the rest of the day for himself but he outright refused. 

“Kreacher serves Master Harry but there are Blacks in the house,” the elf bowed to Draco. “Kreacher will not disappoint Master Black and his son.” Draco smiled as he watched Harry try to argue with the elf about taking time for himself. He remembered Kreacher from when he was a child and his mother had brought him here to visit her aunt until her death when he was about five. He was a fiercely loyal being and the blonde admired him. He saw how different the elf was now than how he had been those years ago. He was softer and kind. He played with the children and seemed to adore them almost as much as their fathers. 

He tried to leave several times but Scorp would not hear of it, neither would Harry. After lunch all four children looked like they could use a nap so Kreacher said he would take them upstairs to sleep and that he had set up a space for Scorpius in Al’s room. They all trudged up with the elf and the fathers cleared up lunch. They worked in relative silence with smiles and glances until there was a crack and Kreacher appeared. 

“Kreacher made sure all of the children were asleep and comfortable. Kreacher will clean, Masters and bring tea to the study.” Harry nodded his thanks and took Draco’s hand before walking them to the study. They sat on the couch in the study and angled themselves so that they were facing one another. They hadn’t really talked much since the kiss earlier as the kids had taken their complete focus. Draco’s heart started to pound as he felt Harry’s fingers on his knee. He just stared at the thick fingers on his jeans. He rarely wore clothes like this but a day with Potter meant denim and a jumper. It was designer but still. He moved to hold the other’s hand when Kreacher cracked in with their tea. Harry linked their fingers and Draco glared at him. 

“Thank you, Kreacher.” Draco said quietly while still staring down the man in front of him as the tea was placed on the table in front of them. 

“Kreacher is most happy to serve, sir. Kreacher wants to know if Master Scorpius sleeps a set amount of time for his naps so that Kreacher can wake him.” Draco’s heart soared at thinking about Scorp being cared for in this home too.

“Mine will sleep about an hour after the morning that they had, I’m sure Al will wake him if need be.” He nodded and thanked the elf for checking. The elf apperated away with a bow and Draco pulled Harry to him for a kiss. He didn’t intend to push it more than the press of their lips but Potter hadn’t changed in the last fourteen years. Always taking more than what he was ready for. It didn’t take long before he had a lap full of the other man. He got lost in the feel of the other’s lips and tongue. It made his toes curl and he let it go on for several minutes before the voice inside his head started screaming. 

“Harry,” he tried to pull away but he was followed. “Harry,” another kiss. “Love, we need to talk about this.” The whine from the other made his already interested cock more interested. “As much as I want to take you right now, we need to discuss this. A lot has changed over the years and we need to be on the same page.” Draco pushed some of the other’s black hair off of his face and kissed his cheek. “As much as I would love to just take right here on this couch, our children could burst in at any moment and I really do want to make sure that we know what we’re getting into this time.” Harry sighed and slipped back onto the couch. 

“Do you think it’s bad that I’m ready to just dive into this with you again?” Draco shook his head and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “I know I should be,” he started to choke up and it broke the blonde’s heart, “upset with Ginny and with you.” Green eyes met grey. “But I’m not. I’m happier with her gone. I’ve been happier here with just my children and reading your owls every day than I have been in years. When you walked up to me at the Leaky it was the best thing that has happened to me since Lily was born.” He could see the pain in these admissions behind Harry’s eyes.

“Love, you’ve been saying that you didn’t realize that your marriage ended a few years ago and I believe you. I know that we can process whatever is left of that together. Which we need to talk about where you are with the divorce, Pansy refuses to talk to me.” They both chuckled. Draco could only imagine how awkward that initial conversation had been but she really was the best there was. She was fair and decisive, not to mention she could contain it from the world. Draco and Astoria got away with a simple statement in the Prophet and nothing more. It was beautifully handled. 

“She has been wonderful, actually. Nothing has leaked. She got Gin’s solicitor in line which was amazing to watch.” Harry’s smile was so genuine it settled Draco.

“I’m glad. She’s my best friend for many reasons. But we also need to talk about what happened fourteen years ago. What happened wasn’t okay and how I handled it was even worse.” He could feel his heart beginning to pick up. “I need to tell everything that actually happened. I need you to know before I tell you everything that I did what I had to. I wouldn’t take it back because Scorp is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Now it was his turn to choke up, the tears coming in and his throat closing. “But I wish I could go back and not hurt you the way that I did because I have loved you for sixteen years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will bring a discussion of the end of their first go at loving one another. I will put chapter specific warnings on the next one so this is just a heads up. I promise we'll get to some spicy things soon, they just aren't moving as fast as my head wants them to. These boys have always been so stubborn... I can't believe I've let myself write them... I hope you'r enjoying our journey as much as I am writing it! See you soon! All my love, nina danielle.


	6. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some homophobic language. it is brief but it is there.

That admission cost Draco more than he was ready to give but it was time. He had barely admitted it to himself until a few years ago. He had repressed it so deeply that when he did finally realize that he loved Potter, he thought that it was just the natural progression of their relationship and it had just happened then. It wasn’t until Astoria confronted him about it that he realized how stupid he had been. He squashed the memory of that delightful conversation down so that he could focus on what was at hand. 

“Screaming at me that you weren’t some pathetic fag and that you had been using me just for sex really did not give me that feeling, that’s for sure.” The sad chuckle that came from Harry broke Draco a bit. That afternoon started to play in his head…

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco dug his fingers into the ground as he finished inside the other. They’d been full shagging the last two months but he knew this would be the last. His mother had made it clear that this needed to end and he wouldn’t disappoint her. Her language earlier that day had been much kinder than his father’s were when he visited him at Azkaban the week prior. She was kind but made sure that he knew that he would not end up with a wizard. 

“So good, Draco. So good, love.” Harry was kissing his shoulder and working his way up to his mouth. Draco willed the tears back so he could do this the way he knew he needed to. When Harry’s mouth got close to his, he jerked away and pulled out quickly. He stood and started to dress himself after doing a quick cleaning charm over himself. He didn’t dare look at the darker skinned man still sat on the ground. 

“Well, thanks for that. I’ll see you around.” He started to walk away.

“Oi! The fuck do you think you’re going?” Draco set his jaw and shoulders as he turned to face the other, watching stand and start dressing.

“We’re done. We both came. Let’s be on our way.” Short succinct sentences would get him through this. Potter was storming towards him as he put his shirt back on. 

“What the fuck happened between yesterday and today? What is happening?” Draco took a step back and forced himself to commit to this, it was for his mother. 

“We’ve been fucking, so what? I needed to get off and you just happened to be willing. Move on, Potter!” He started to laugh, he knew it was going to sound real because his mind couldn’t process what was happening. “I was using you. How daft are you?” He saw the pain flash behind the anger on Harry’s face. “What? Did you think we’d sail off together and live happily ever after? That’s not how this works!” Harry closed the gap between them and grabbed Draco’s shirt in his fists. He faltered for only a moment but he was sure the other didn’t notice. 

“How does it work? You spend a few months shagging me, telling me that you love me all for laughs, and then on a random Tuesday decided to tell me the truth?” Draco tried to get away but Potter was stronger than him. “Huh?” He was shouting and shaking him now. “After everything we’ve been through, you’d think you’d’ve matured from this petty bullshit. TELL ME THE TRUTH!” 

“I don’t love you. I never have. I never will. You were a warm body, someone to practice on.” His voice was stern but soft. He dared not look away from the green eyes in front of him. It was killing him to say these things but he knew he had to make Harry hate him. He took a few deep breaths but his father’s words began to play in his mind. He didn’t mean to let it get to him but it was his father. He grabbed Harry’s shirt too and shoved until he was pressed against the tree. “I am not some pathetic pansy boy. I am NOT a fag. You mean NOTHING to me!” He leaned in closer so he could whisper in Harry’s ear, “you helped my family, my fucking you was payment. But I am done pretending, run along, Potter.” They both let go and he apparated inside the manor. His mother was waiting on his bed and he collapsed onto the ground sobbing. She rushed over and pulled his head into her lap. 

“It’s for the best, darling. I know it hurts now but it is what is required of you.” 

“Draco, are you alright?” He was pulled out of his memory and nodded. He tried to smile but the weight of that day was like someone was sitting on his chest, even now.

“Remember how I’d gone with Mother to see Father the week prior?” Harry nodded. “He had said that he knew about my disgusting proclivities and that no Malfoy would ever live that way. He refused to have a fag for a son. I pushed it away until that day.” He couldn’t help but pick at his cuticles, he was nervous and this is what he did. “We were having breakfast and she asked me about you.” He felt his throat closing. He’d always had problems with not falling in line with his family and he was so ashamed of it. “She asked me if I loved you, really loved you and I said that of course I did. That you were the brightest spot in my life. I told her about how I secretly listened to Potterwatch because I needed to know that you were safe and that, um,” he had to clear his throat and tried to steady himself. “The minutes that I thought that you were dead were the worst of mylife. It wasn’t watching a professor beg Snape to help her before she was eaten by that snake or losing my friend because he was stupid,” he couldn’t stop the tears now, “it was thinking that I had lost you. You were hope for so many, including myself, and I couldn’t lose you too.” Harry leaned forward and brushed the tears off of his face. The warmth of his fingers grounded him.

“That’s why I pulled you from the Room of Requirement, I couldn’t leave you. At the time, I thought it was because I owed you a life debt but it went a lot deeper than that.” Harry chuckled as Draco turned and placed a kiss on the other’s palm.

“She took my hand and said that my father was right, that I needed to be a real man. Be the Malfoy she knew I was. She just kissed my forehead and looked into my soul and said: ‘You need to break his heart so he can be happy and you can do your duty.’ It was so final and you know I’ve never been able to say no to her. When I went to meet you, she nodded at me and I knew that I would lose her if I didn’t do it. So I hurt you and I have hated myself for it for years. I wouldn’t take back having Scorp and Astoria is one of my best friends now. She never really wanted to be married either but we did because we had the pressure to. I just wish that I hadn’t hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?” Harry kissed him gently, just the press of their lips.

“I forgave you the moment Jamie came into this world. If we’d have stayed together, we wouldn’t have our children. We’re here now, so let’s talk about our way forward, okay?” Draco smiled and kissed Harry. 

“What do we do? Just jump into this? Me and Scorp move in this weekend? We build me a greenhouse out in the yard and tell the kids when they wake up?” Harry laughed.   
“You haven’t thought about this much have you?” Draco joined in with him laughing. 

“It’s just one of the many possibilities. I just prefer that one if I’m being completely selfish.” Harry sat back and smiled. 

“I’d like that but we’d have to see how the children would feel about it.” Just then the door to the study was thrown open and all three boys ran in. The younger two jumped onto their fathers’ laps while James stood back a few feet. Scorpius put his hands on his father’s face and leaned in.

“Do you mean it? We get to live here instead of with Grandmother? I really like it here!” Al was nodding very enthusiastically and bouncing. 

“Yeah, daddy, do they get to stay forever?” The two fathers looked at one another and James stepped forward. 

“Do you love him, dad? Like mum loves Oliver?” Draco saw Harry smile before turning to his son. 

“I do.” James eyed Draco and it unsettled him. That boy was definitely Ginny’s child. 

“Do I still get to have my own room?” Harry chuckled and nodded. 

“Scorp can share with me!” Al gave his best pleading eyes to both men. Draco looked at Harry. 

“What do we do here?” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It looks like you two are moving in!” Kreacher arrived with a still sleepy looking Lily as the boys cheered. 

“Kreacher has set up a new play area for the children in the back garden.” The boys ran out and Lily gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before following. 

“Are you sure that you want us here, love? We haven’t even been on a date yet, how do you know that you still like me?” Harry sighed and sat back. 

“We have wasted so much of our lives on what other people want. My children don’t care, they just want me to be happy and in one day with your son they have obviously chosen him as their brother. They also seem to like you, especially Jamie which is such a surprise because he’s outgoing but not with adults he doesn’t know. I adore Scorp already, granted he’s a miniature you, how could I not?” Draco chuckled. 

“He came over to tell me how much he liked you. He said that you are so much more fun than me and his grandmother combined.” Draco smiled thinking about earlier in the garden when his little boy came rushing over to tell him how much he loved it here. “Maybe it’s all coming together so easily because it’s just time? We’ve waited long enough. I work at home so it’s not like I’m just leaving you with another child alone and he can still go to the manor to see Mother. How do you think the Weasleys will take it?” Draco knew how important they were to him. 

“I do need to tell them, all of them. But I doubt anyone will have a real problem with it. Ron, Hermione, Gin, and George know what happened between us so I doubt that it’ll be much of a shock. I think I’m more worried what Molly and Arthur will think. They’ve been the closest things I’ve had to parents, well, ever. Goodness, what will your mother think?” 

“She knows. When she heard about your divorce she asked me if I was going to go after you now, she said that I’d better or I wasn’t the man she raised. She’s softened since Father’s passing and Scorp’s arrival. She just wants us all to be happy.” Harry took his hand and his heart started pounding when he felt the other’s lips on his knuckles. 

“I’ll see if we can go to the Burrow for dinner, invite everyone but Gin, I’ll owl her. We can tell them all at once. Then we can get you all set up here for good. Okay?” Draco nodded and he felt so nervous. “Go play with our kids, I’ll be out shortly.” They both stood and Draco headed out to the garden. His heart was so full seeing them all play together. He didn’t want Scorp to grow up alone like he had, the Potter children had welcomed him in and he wanted them to be siblings. James noticed him first and ran over almost knocking him down. 

“Will you teach me about potions once we build the greenhouse?” He chuckled as he knelt down to be on the boy’s level.

“Of course! I need an apprentice so you can help me all that you like.” The eldest boy wrapped his arms around his neck and ran back to the others yelling about how much he was going to help Mr. Malfoy but then stopped and looked at Draco with an inquisitive look. 

“Do we have to call you Mr. Malfoy or can we call you something else?” 

“Draco will do.” They went back to it and Kreacher came over to him. 

“Kreacher will set up Master Albus’ room to accommodate Master Scorpius as well. Kreacher is very happy to know that there will be Blacks in the home again.” He looked down at the elf and smiled. 

“Thank you Kreacher. It is very much appreciated.” Harry came out a moment later. 

“We’ll be going to the Burrow for dinner soon, Kreacher. No need to fix anything up.” Kreacher bowed and with a crack he was gone.

“So, the house of Weasley for supper, this should be interesting. Are your friends coming as well?” Harry nodded. “And their children so it’s going to be a very loud evening.” They watched the children until it was time to go. “Alright you little hippogriffs! We’re going to gran and grandad’s for supper! Let’s go!” Al looked worried. 

“Does Scorp get to come too?” Draco felt so much love for the boy in that moment. He wanted to make sure that his son was included. 

“We’re all going so we’d better hurry!” They all rushed inside and got in the floo. It was quick and they were in the Burrow. Draco had never been here before but it smelled like a wonderful home. Something he never had. The children were running to the kitchen with Scorp right behind them. Harry dusted his own shoulder and then Draco’s. The small moment of domesticity was everything he wanted. They followed and found Molly being introduced to Scorpius by the other children.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. Now, why don’t the four of you go to the shed and get your granddad?” They ran outside screaming for Arthur and she turned and saw the two fathers standing by the stairs. “Harry, come give us a hug, love.” Draco watched as Harry was pulled in for a tight long hug. “I’ve missed you, dear.” She pulled back and patted his cheek. 

“Mum,” Molly looked a little surprised, Draco guessed that calling her mum wasn’t a regular thing, “we have something to tell you.” Draco’s heart skipped a beat as the hand was outstretched. “Before Ginny and I were married, right after the war-” She shushed Harry and turned to Draco. 

“I know all about it. My children can’t keep anything a secret for that long.” Draco couldn’t breathe as she took his hand and cupped his cheek. “You make my son happy and bring that boy round to me all of the time, understood?” Draco nodded as tears started to fill his eyes. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She pulled him in for a hug.

“I am so proud of the man you grew up to be. That boy is absolutely perfect and I cannot wait to spoil you both.” She pulled back. “I know my daughter did not handle this well but we can all be happy that we’ve ended up here. You two were always going to end up here. This just means that I have two more to love!” Arthur came bounding in with the four children all shouting. 

“Molly, I’ve just heard we’ve acquired another grandson! This fine, strapping, young lad right here!” Molly laughed as her husband picked up Scorp and put him on his hip.  
“Dad! Mr. Arthur says I can call him grandad, can I?” Draco looked at Arthur who was smiling right at his son. Arthur poked Scorpius on the nose.

“Of course, you can! Your father is dating my son and you’re moving in with them. That makes you my grandson!” Arthur turned to look at Draco before walking over with Scorpius. “I’m happy that you’re here, son. You both are always most welcome in our home. We are here for you, alright?” Arthur reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek before patting it. “Now, I do believe we need to talk about how we can help the two of you with your move into the house!” Arthur set Scorpius down as he sat down at the dining table and gestured for Draco to do the same. They started chatting about the greenhouse he was going to need. Arthur had great ideas for making one inside of the house instead of in the back garden. They talked for a bit while Harry and the kids helped Molly finish dinner. 

“Gran! Grandad! We’re here!” Rose and Hugo ran into the kitchen with their parents right behind. Draco turned to see them all and he was nervous all over again. There was no reason for these two to accept him, he had been horrifying to them for years. He watched Harry hug them, they looked over at him and he could see the trepidation on their faces. He tried to smile but he knew it didn’t come across. Harry spoke to them quietly in the sitting room for a few minutes while Arthur kept him engaged about the house. They had come up with a good plan for the indoor greenhouse and alterations for the soon to be shared room for Al and Scorpius. He jolted at the feeling of someone’s hand on the shoulder.

“Welcome to the family, ferret.” Ron squeezed his shoulder. The words were nice but it was the smile from Hermione that settled him.

“We’re happy you’re here Draco.”


	7. The other side.

They were surprised that it had happened so quickly but not that it had started again. Harry was happy that his friends were behind him in this decision. They had been there for him when he had told them about his time with Draco all those years ago. Even then they weren’t surprised when he finally told them that he was bi and that he had fallen in love with the blonde. Ron had a lot of jokes about it, then and now, but they were just happy that he was happy.

Telling them that Draco and Scorpius were moving in with him went better than he imagined. Molly and Arthur’s acceptance meant everything to him but he needed his best mates to understand as well. The whole time he kept looking over at Draco as he spoke with Arthur. To see them interacting so easily, it made him long for regular dinners here again but with Draco instead of Ginny. It was all so much faster than he ever imagined but he knew that had shoved the memories down because of the pain it had caused him.  
His voice shook slightly as he explained the last weeks to them. Ron was surprised but kept quiet while listening. He watched as his very first friend’s face went through the stages of grief. He had pushed for Harry and Ginny to be together.But it was Hermione's smile and how she said that she understood.

“It was bad, Harry. The last time, it was bad.” Hermione looked over at Draco and it started to worry him. “You didn’t get out of bed for weeks. Do you even remember what it was like after he hurt you? We were still healing after the war and I had to scream at you to eat.” Her eyes started to fill with tears.

“I know how bad it was, ‘Mione. You don’t have to remind me, I lived it. I loved him then. After all of those years, it made sense to happen when it did. And now?” He looked them both in the eye. “I love Ginny. I loved her for so long but it was never like this. The moment I saw him at the Leaky, it was like everything made sense. He’s helped me figure all of this mess out.” He started to think about only a few hours prior when his kids met him. “Lily walked right up to him and shook his hand, she doesn’t do that. You know how hard that is for her. She’s never done that before. Jamie kept talking his ear off about potions and I have never seen him that genuinely excited before. He doesn’t do well with adults. Then Al,” Harry chuckled, “he took to Scorpius immediately. It was like… it was,” he covered his mouth as he felt the tears start to form. “He shows up for a day and every issue I have spent so long trying to help them through is just fixed.” Both of his friends smiled. 

“She just walked up to him and shook his hand?” Hermione looked so surprised, as did Ron but she had been helping with Lily’s anxiety when meeting new people. Harry nodded and smiled. 

“Introduced herself and everything just like we were practicing. They were all so immediately taken with them. Al can’t share worth a damn but he wants to share a room with Scorp. The boys saw us in my office and they asked if they were going to stay. This is right for us. I know it all sounds too fast but those two blondes are what’s missing from this family.” Harry looked to Ron. “Mum is already planning their jumpers and dad walked in with Scorp in his arms telling him to call him grandad. This isn’t about what I want, it’s about we as a family need to move forward.” Harry flinched when Ron moved but he was pulled in for a hug. Hermione was next. They both smiled at him and knew that everything was going to be just fine. 

“Welcome to the family, ferret.” Harry smiled when he saw Draco’s eyes meet Hermione’s. 

“We’re happy you’re here Draco.” Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.


	8. That's what family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long, i was finishing my novel. but we're back and i should have more regular updates from now on!

Dinner was great. The Granger-Weasley children took to Scorpius immediately as well. Harry had missed this. It was loud and chaotic but it was his family. And getting to see the two blondes fitting in so easily made it even sweeter. Harry just took in the scene in front of him and smiled as warmth filled his chest. Having spent so much of his early life alone and without a family, this is what he had craved his whole life. He’d had it with Ginny but it was always like when you think you put the right puzzle piece into a spot but it’s not actually the right piece. It fit until the rest of the puzzle was done, it was just a little off. Draco met his eyes from across the sitting room where he was talking to James and Rose, presumably about potions. 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day that Draco Malfoy was the missing piece of my family.” Harry turned to smile at Arthur who wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. The feeling of insecurity hit out of nowhere and Harry just felt like he needed to hear it directed towards him from the man who had been his father for the last twenty years.

“Dad,” Harry turned to make eye contact with Arthur and saw the man make the soft face he always made when Harry called him that, “are you really okay with this? I know with the past and Ginny, I just wanted-” Arthur hushed him and pulled him in for a hug. 

“You are my boy. Nothing and no one will ever change the fact that you are my son and I love you.” Harry felt Arthur squeeze him a little tighter before letting go. “I remember coming home from work that day that she first helped you at the station and Molly telling me all about you being alone, how she was worried about you. Well, Molly and I decided that you were ours long before that day.” Harry could see the anger flash behind Arthur’s eyes. “If you only knew, the fights we had about sending you back to those Muggles, about sending you to them to begin with. We offered to take you even then but Dumbledore thought that you were safer, no matter the yelling Molly did.” Arthur took his face into his hands and smiled even as his voice began to get thicker. “We’ve worried and cared about you every single day of your life. We thought about you every single day those ten years while you were away.” Harry hadn’t known about any of this and he started to feel the tears begin to form. “You are my boy.” Harry hugged him again. 

“I didn’t know about that. I didn’t know that you fought for me then. I didn’t know, dad. I wish I had.” Arthur chuckled and pulled back. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you for the love and kindness that I’ve been shown over the years.” Arthur shook his head. 

“You could do with calling my ‘dad’ a bit more often, I quite like it.” They both laughed. “But other than that, there's nothing to repay. You are our family and this is what we do.” They looked over at the scene in front of them. Everyone was chatting easily and had taken to the newest members of the family. Harry was surprised at how quickly it had all been settled but then again, Molly had known about what happened years ago and she would never turn him away. The rest of the evening went well with everyone stuffed full of food and laughter. The kids were all yawing from running around so much and Draco raised an eyebrow at him which made him nod. 

“We’d better get these hippogriffs home and to bed.” Scorpius opened his eyes and shook his head. 

“But I don’t want to go home, I want to stay with Al!” The little blonde was so upset his face started to turn red with the tears. Harry’s heart broke a little as he scooped the boy into his arms. 

“But home IS where Al will be. You and your dad live with us now, remember?” He shook his head but started to calm down. Harry looked at the softly smiling Draco who was holding Lily in his one arm and had James’ hand wrapped around his other. Al came running to Harry to take his hand. Harry let it sink in that this was his family now and it made him feel whole in a way that he hadn’t before. He walked with the kids over to Draco and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Ready to go home?” The flush on Draco’s face rose quickly. 

“Uh, yes, let’s go home Potter.” They said quick goodbyes with promises to be back on Sunday for supper. They hopped into the floo and were back at Grimmauld Place in no time. Kreacher met them with a smile. 

“Kreacher has readied their rooms for bed.” Harry put Scorpius down when they got to the stairs and Al immediately took his hand and they walked up together. Draco kept Lily in his arms as they walked up the stairs to the kids’ rooms. Harry had James’ hand as they all went to the bathrooms to get ready for bed. They were all moving very slowly since they were so tired but they got into bed easily. Both wizards gave each of the children hugs when asked. Harry smiled at how flustered Draco looked when Lily kissed his cheek when they tucked her in. Once they got the children into bed, Harry took Draco’s hand and led him to his, no, their room. With the door shut, Draco’s warm hands wrapped around Harry’s waist. 

“I need you to make love to me, Draco.”


End file.
